PROGRAM SUMMARY The primary goal of the Developmental Research Program (DRP) of the Yale SPORE in Lung Cancer (YSILC) is to identify and fund innovative pilot projects that possess translational potential for making an impact in the field of lung cancer in the areas of risk assessment; early detection; biomarkers for prognosis, therapy, and prediction; biology; and novel treatment approaches. Investigators and projects of funded developmental research projects are strongly encouraged to collaborate with other investigators within and outside of Yale, including other SPORE research communities, with the goal that these projects will evolve into independent full SPORE projects or equivalent scale studies. The objective of the YSILC DRP is to develop innovative lung cancer translational research programs. To achieve this goal, we propose the following three specific aims: Specific Aim 1. To identify and recruit innovative pilot projects with translational potential for lung cancer. Specific Aim 2. To support new research opportunities for lung cancer by funding innovative pilot projects. Specific Aim 3. To enhance collaborations between SPORE full research projects and DRP investigators (current and potential) and to promote DRP projects to potential full SPORE or equivalent scale projects. Pilot projects funded by the DRP mechanism are strongly encouraged to collaborate with intra- and inter- SPORE projects. Projects making significant progress will be considered for incorporation into a full project if there are any programmatic needs and upon agreement of the YSILC leadership in consultation with the Internal Advisory Board, External Advisory Board and NCI staff.